(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to visual radio navigation training apparatus of the type which uses visual representations of radio navigational equipment.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Prior structures of this type have utilized various types of instrument simulations. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,262,640, 3,546,351 and 3,906,643.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,626,640 a variable course approach computer is disclosed having rotating information discs.
The present invention utilizes a rotatable disc for the simulated instruments only.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,546,351 a navigation device is disclosed having a magnetic center and an aircraft facsimile for placement on the surface.
The present invention has no magnetic means or movable aircraft facsimile.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,906,643 a mechanical V.O.R. device is disclosed having a series of information carrying meshed gears.
The present information has not such gear arrangement.